


Rip Out Your Throat

by OnTheGround2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something inspired by "Heart and Home".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip Out Your Throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/891786) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> I don't ship Damon/Jackson but I love their friendship and this chapter so I wanted to do something with them. Besides, I imagine Damon looking like Jon Kortajarena and this was fun to do.
> 
> I'm new with photoshop so this is me experimenting with it.   
>  It's also on [my Tumblr](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/64788061604/jackson-damon-jackson-derek-heart-and-home).

 


End file.
